This invention pertains to a bracket system for adjustably supporting fiber optic cable raceways and troughs to facilitate the adjustable retention.
In the telecommunications industry there are numerous locations where a significant amount of fiber optic cable must be routed within the facility or from one facility to another. The routing within the facility may be from one piece of equipment to another or even from outside lines coming into a central office, and to connectors where the lines are connected to equipment within the facility.
There are typically a large number of fibers and all the fibers must be handled with care to avoid damage to the fiber optic cable, which would hinder its performance. In a typical facility, fiber optic troughs are normally used to carry or route the fiber optic cables. In many facilities, the troughs or raceways are located overhead and over the locations of the fiber optic distribution frames, bays and equipment.
In certain types of facilities, a significant number of troughs are needed to contain and route the fiber optic cables, and the installation time and expense can be substantial.
After a fiber optic trough is mounted, which typically occurs on brackets, fiber optic cable is loaded within the troughs. Over time the existing brackets tend to settle and also sag, which likewise causes the fiber optic cable troughs to sag or be held at an angle. The problem is furthered by the addition of more fiber optic cables to the trough after it is initially installed.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which reduces the sag of fiber optic cable brackets for fiber optic cable raceways and troughs and which provides for the subsequent adjustment of the bracket angle to continually maintain the fiber optic cable raceways and troughs at a predetermined desired bracket angle.